Trofeum
by kancchan
Summary: Była tylko jedna osoba, o której myślał Ace. Była tylko jedna osoba, o której myślał Shanks.


— _Chciałbym znaleźć prawdziwą miłość — powiedział trochę na przekór, aby móc wyjść i już nigdy nie wrócić._

— _Myślisz, że mógłbym to być ja? — zaśmiał się cicho, spojrzeniem odprowadzając jego pośladki do wyjścia. _

* * *

Za oknem zachodziło już słońce. Było tak zimno, że jego świszczący oddech zamienił się natychmiast w parę. Wykrzywił usta w coś na kształt krzywego uśmiechu, gdy podniósł się na łokciach, przytulony do zimnej szyby, i dostrzeg włosy rozsypane w połach białej pościeli, miejscami tylko poplamionej zeschniętą krwią.

— Powinniśmy gdzieś wyjść — podsunął krótko, wygrzebując się z prześcieradła.

— Gdzie chcesz niby iść? — zapytał starszy mężczyzna, powód, dla którego się jeszcze uśmiechał. — Jest siódma rano — przypomniał mu cierpliwe, zgarniając jego całe metr osiemdziesiąt pięć z powrotem do siebie.

— AŻ siódma rano — poprawił go szybko, gdy poczuł jak jego kochanek oplata ramiona wokół rozgrzanego, niemalże do czerwoności ciała. — Mam obowiązki — dodał, czekając cierpliwie aż ten łaskawie ustąpi.

— A może mógłbyś je wykonać z poślizgiem? — zapytał, a w oczach pirata zabłysła iskra nadziei. — Takim półgodzinnym — kusił dalej, przyciskając wargi do tylko trochę opalonego karku. — Wiesz, co można zdziałać przez całe półgodziny? — kontynuował konspiracyjnym szeptem, gdy nawinął sobie czarny kosmyk na palec. — Na przykład… — zademonstrował, przyciskając mocniej usta do delikatnej skóry, tak mocno, że pozostawił po sobie czerwony ślad.

_Jesteś tylko mój, zapamiętaj,_ przeszło mu przez myśli, gdy młodszy szturchnął go asekuracyjnie w żebro i wyswobodził się z jego uścisku. Zaczął ubierać się konsekwentnie, udając, że nie zauważa jak mężczyzna powtarza cicho jego imię jak mantrę.

— Daj spokój — powiedział po chwili Ace, gdy przepełniony brakiem subtelności kochanek, objął go w pasie i brutalnie pochłaniał ustami umięśnione plecy. — Mówię stanowczo NIE — zbuntował się, gdy hulaszczy pirat, chichocząc, zdał się na taki poufały gest, jak podniesie swój czterech liter z materaca. — I gdybyś był na tak łaskawy i zapytał o to także mój wyruchany na wszystkie strony tyłek, odpowiedziałby dokładnie to samo — dodał z irytacją, akcentując „nie", gdy kochanek wymusił na niego kolejny brutalny pocałunek tego dnia.

Ace zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może to tak dużej trwać. Nie mogli ciągle gnieść się w tej dusznej i pachnącej spermą i krwią klitce, kopulując się jak spragnione bliskości króli.

Wiedział, ale to robił, raz, drugi i trzeci. A potem jeszcze jeden raz i następny. Pozwolił mu się zgarnąć w objęcia i całować, dotykać szorstkim i dużymi dłońmi, wyniszczonymi przez staż na statku Króla Piratów.

I było tylko jedno słowo, które wymaka się z jego ust za nim zdoła ugryźć się w język.

_Chciałbym nauczyć się o nim nie myśleć, zapomnieć. Nie mówić o nim nic, nawet nie wspominać._

— Shanks.

Chciał, ale nie mógł.

Był naznaczony.

Był jego własnością.

Był chory. Chory z miłości.

* * *

— _Wiesz, że cię kocham — wyznał szybko. — Za mocno._

Kłamiesz,_ przełknęło Ace'owi przez myśl, gdy odwzajemniał pocałunek. _

— _Wiem — odpowiedział tylko._

* * *

Miał wrażenie, że był w jego życiu od zawsze, nawet wtedy, gdy leżał dwa metry pod ziemią. Dlatego uśmiechał się delikatnie, czasem tylko marszczył czoło, gdy tonął w ciemnych jak noc oczach, z który emitowały tak prawdziwie uczucia, że aż nie mógł się nadziwić, że jego _ukochany _kapitan zostawił mu pamiątką.

Nie był wierną kopią, ani ideałem, którego tak rozpaczliwie Shanks zapamiętał. Miał dwie główne wady – piegi, które pokrywały jego nos i policzki oraz umiejętność racjonalnego myślenia, które doprowadzały Czerwonowłosego do szewskiej pasji.

Ale mimo wszystko pragnął zatopić się w jego czerwonych ustach, pochłonąć młode jeszcze ciało i rozkochać w sobie do żywego.

Chciał i dostał, jak zwykle, choć wziął siłą.

Jedna.

Druga.

Trzecia minut.

Iluzja pękła jak bańka mydlana i jego serce także, bo gdy potem dotykał szorstkim palcami ust SWOJEGO trofeum, były rozbite, popękane, wysuszone i na _wpół wymarłe._

I może właśnie dlatego było tylko jedno imię, które wymaka się z jego ust za nim zdoła ugryźć się w język.

_Chciałbym nauczyć się o nim nie myśleć, zapomnieć. Nie mówić o nim nic, nawet nie wspominać._

— Roger.

Chciał, ale nie mógł.

Był niewolnikiem.

Był mordercą. Mordercą uczuć.

Mordercą miłości.

* * *

— _Dlaczego? — zapytał pewnego dnia, gdy Czerwonowłosy trzymał jego dogorywające ciało w mocnym uścisku, odgarniając mokre od potu włosy z czoła. _

— _Bo mi na to wszystko pozwoliłeś, Ace — odparł dobitnie, gdy wiedzieli się po raz ostatni. _

* * *

Shanks wiedział, że teraz obydwoje byli już tylko mglistym wspomnieniem.

Dwa metry pod ziemią pogrzebał swoje trofeum.

I pragnienie swojego serca.

Bo był tylko dwie minuty za późno, żeby coś zmienić.


End file.
